


An Eventful Night

by MyQueen2504



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Gems (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQueen2504/pseuds/MyQueen2504
Summary: Peridot couldn’t quite tell what she was feeling. Headache from stress, hangover...pain from being knocked out? She didn’t recognize any of her surroundings. All she could make out without her glasses was a blur of red who she thought she recognized...but no one had seen her in forever. This person was similar but...definitely not the same person she heard stories about. No one else seemed to know her either. Steven was...Steven about it. Peridot wasn’t usually the type to go out and meet new people. What even happened last night to leave her in this situation. All she remembers was…Jasper...





	1. Drunk or Knocked Out?

**Author's Note:**

> Peridot's POV

Peridot woke up, her head feeling like hell. She couldn’t tell if she was hungover or knocked out the night before. Attempting to look at her surroundings didn’t help much in determining what happened. She manages to sit up, rubbing her eyes and reaching for her glasses, which are usually on her bedside table. Instead of her normal table she felt metal, freezing cold metal. That was what freaked her out the most. Peridot, who is essentially blind without her glasses, tries to figure out where she is. She groans and looks at the gray and white blur of the room. Her eyes make their way over to a red figure. A figure she hadn’t seen in awhile, and hoped she wouldn’t see again.  
Peridot squeaks at the blur of colors, fearing who it is. Having heardstories of the woman she thinks it is. The blur turns around and, by its movement, looks shocked at Peridot being awake.  
“Oh, you’re up sooner than expected. Thank the stars you are though,” the figure says, moving over to Peridot. “I honestly wasn’t sure you would even wake up. Here are your glasses, I did the best I could to clean them but, they’re so scratched up you’ll probably need to get new ones.”  
Reluctantly, Peridot takes the glasses from the figure. Slowly putting them on, she realizes that she will need to get new glasses, new lenses at least. Dammit. Glasses are expensive. She looks up at the figure’s face and jumps back in the bed in shock of who it is, or, who it seems to be. She stutters as she tries to get out words.  
“You’re Peridot right? I’m Bixite, I told you last night but, I figure you wouldn’t remember...Speaking of which, do you, remember anything, from last night?”  
“N-n-no..I don’t. What..what happened?” She manages to get out. Talking quickly, and not fully understanding what she was saying.  
“I’ll tell you everything, but first, food.” Bixbite turns around and walks to a mini kitchen area of the plain room. Peridot now gets a good look at her..captor, savior...who knows. Bixbite was definitely not who Peridot was thinking of, similar looking, but very different. Bixbite had the same dark red hair as the other person, but her hair was buzzed around her head except on top, where it was styled back, she also seemed to have the same red eyes and similarly dark skin, all in all, she looked uncannily similar to the other woman. Bixbite grabs something from a fridge, gets bowls from cabinets, utensils from drawers, and the whole time Peridot was staring at a small tattoo on the back of her neck. It was a small white, asterisks like star.   
Bixbite turned around and walked back to Peridot, putting the bowls on a small table on the way over. She looks at Peridot and asks, “You okay enough to stand?” as she holds out a hand. Peridot slowly takes it and stands up, replying, “Yeah, I think so. Thanks.” The two take their seats at the basic metal and wood table. Peridot pays no attention to the food, only now realizing how hungry she was. She assumed it was oatmeal, but she wasn’t sure.  
“Damn kid, I know last night was rough but jeez.” There’s a short pause before Bixbite continues, “Speaking of last night...I should probably explain. What’s the last thing you remember?”  
“I..um...I was with some friends at a bar. We had a long week of work and figured we should go out and relax. But then it later turned into a celebration when Pearl and Sabina said they were dating, finally. We started drinking, a bit to much, and...that's all I remember.”  
“That sounds about right. From what I could tell, yeah, you guys were celebrating. After that, it got weird. Someone at the other side of the bar started yelling something about a ‘blue haired bitch’. You, very drunk, went over to the woman and started yelling at her. You two got into a fight and you got your ass handed to you. But by that point the others had joined in. Everyone except the tall one and the one with peachy hair were super drunk. The tall one, Garnet I think, was trying to pull back the crazy woman while the one with peachey- Pearl! That was her name, Pearl was really just yelling at that girl with light purple hair.”  
“What did the woman look like?” Peridot asks, slowing her eating.  
“Um..she was big and buff, with tan skin and stripes of lighter skin over her face and arms. Her hair was like, super long, and dyed a super light orange. Nearly white with how light it was.”  
Peridot tensed up, “Wha-what color were her eyes?”  
“Um...orange I think, or yellow. Something like that.”  
Peridot knew exactly who the woman was, “Jasper…”  
“Who?”  
“Jasper, she was a security guard of the company I worked at. She was...not a nice person..”  
“I understand, I knew someone who was like that,” Bixbite replies, surprisingly calm. There’s a silence between to two as they eat. Peridot finally peeps up, “What happened after that?”  
“Oh, um..all of you got kicked out of the bar, and I think you went to the alley. That’s all I saw until I left. I heard a name being called from the alley. I went to see what it was and that’s where I found you. Your face a cut a bruised, along with the rest of your body. All you could mumble was a name, Lapis. I looked for your ID and attempted to text the first name in your contacts but your phone was dead. And I took you back here. I charged your phone by the way.”  
“Thanks, but...why didn’t you take me to the hospital, or call the police?”  
“I….I don’t trust the police around here. And someone carrying a knocked out stranger to the hospital would bring suspicion. It was for the best. I patched you up as well as I could but, I’m no doctor. I had my friend help me but we could only do so much.”  
“Thanks, for all of this.” Another silence. Bixbite slides Peridot’s phone over to her. Peridot thanks her and looks at her phone.

115 texts  
15 missed calls  
1 missed FaceTime

She looks through the texts. Most of them are drunk texts in the group chat, but the last few were worrisome.

Peridot: why’d this bitch have to be here?  
God i wish she were dead!  
Amethyst: i know! Why cant she just leave us alone

11:58  
Garnet: everyone got home alright, right?  
Pearl: Yes, we did  
Sabina: yea  
Lapis: Yeah, i did  
Amethyst; yup

12:00  
Garnet: Peridot?

12:05  
Lapis: Have any of you seen Peri?

12:15  
Lapis: did she leave with us?

Two of the missed calls were from Amethyst, with drunk voicemails left after, one was from Pearl, Sabina, and Garnet, with the other 15 all left from Lapis. Lapis. Peridot needed to get back to her.  
She bolted up from her chair and ran to grab her shoes, which were sitting by the door, “Thank you for taking care of me but I really need to get going!”  
“Woah, calm down there. Here, give me your address and I’ll take you. It's not that safe to walk around here.” She gets up and puts the bowls in the sink before throwing on boots and a leather jacket. She grabs two helmets from the counter and tosses one to Peridot.

 

Peridot puts in her address into Bixbite’s phone and straps on the helmet. Bixbite puts earbuds in and starts driving. Peridot, who isn’t used to a motorcycle, hugs close to Bixbite. Before she knows it, she’s in front of her apartment building. She gets off the bike and takes off her helmet and hands it to Bixbite.   
“Thanks again.”  
“No problem. And I put my number in your phone if you ever need me.”  
Bixbite leaves before she can say anything. Peridot turns around and goes up to her apartment. She unlocks the door and is surprised to see it empty. Lapis was usually always there. She must be with Steven. She payed it no mind and went to the kitchen to get some water.  
She sat down at her computer and realizes, everyone doesn’t know that she’s alright. She scrambles to grab her phone and texts everyone that she’s okay. They all ask for an explanation. She looks at the time and texts back,

Peridot: Meet me at that Mexican place down the street from Amethyst’s place


	2. Meal and a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to eat, Peridot explains what happened, and later there's a fight.

Steven is the last to come in, bursting through the doors and yelling, “Peridooot!!” He scotches into the booth beside Pearl. They quickly all order drinks and Lapis says, “Okay, peridot, what the fuck?”  
Pearl looks extremely annoyed at Lapis’ choice of words while Amethyst and Steven giggle.  
“Lapis, I can explain! Mostly. I-I don’t remember much except for what I was told!”  
Peridot goes on to explain what she was told and what happened that morning. Steven had stars in his eyes at the prospect of Peridot making a friend. He loves making new friends and he knew that Peridot wasn’t the most social of the bunch. Pearl seemed uncomfortable.  
“It’s funny,” Peridot continues, “At I thought I recognized her at first. She looks almost identical to one of the heads of security at my old job. Pearl, did you know her?”  
“R. Beryl, you mean? Yeah. I had a few short interactions with her. I think Ruby and Sapphire have some stories to tell.” Pearl looked to Garnet. She shrugs and adjusts her sunglasses, “They haven’t told me any stories of her.”  
No one says anything for a moment. The drinks arrive and they order their food. Steven then perks up, “Are you going to text her Peridot? You said she gave you her number!”  
“Oh uh..maybe,” Peridot tells him. He seems disappointed, “What? Just maybe? But what about your friendship?! Didn’t you feel something there?”  
“I, uh, um, I-” she stutters.  
“Steven,” Garnet says before Peridot can put together full words, “Just because you meet someone doesn’t mean that they’ll always become friends. If Peridot wants to text Bixbite she will, there’s no point in pushing it.” How was Garnet so confident with relationship stuff? She’s never even been with someone before. Steven looks to the ground and just says, “Oh, sorry Peridot.” She says that it’s fine and they start talking about something else. Throughout the whole meal, Lapis keeps looking to her side, staring at Peridot.

 

Once the waiter takes the check, which Steven insisted he pay for ever since his dad became super rich, the group leaves the restaurant. Peridot gets in her car and Lapis gets in the passenger seat. Peridot looks out the window, watching Steven take Lapis’ place in Garnet’s car from when the two first arrived. Amethyst walks back to her place as Pearl and Sabina ride off. Peridot sighs and starts the car. Neither of them say a word the whole ride.  
They pull into the garage below their apartment building. Peridot turns off the car and unbuckles her seat belt. Right as she opens her door Lapis speaks up, “You didn’t have to do that last night, you know?”  
“Wh-what?” Peridot closes her door again.  
“I was fine. We could have just gone to get pizza like Garnet said.”  
“Lapis I-”  
“You always do this. You get involved in everything! You think I can’t handle myself anymore!”  
“What?! Lapis, I would never! I-I trust you! I, uh-”  
“You what?! Peridot, everytime Jasper comes up you try to protect me and change the subject! I’m not a child! I’ve been through shit, you’ve been through shit, we’ve all been through shit! And just because the shit I’ve been through has been real fucked up doesn’t mean that you have to protect me!” Lapis leaves the car and quickly walks up the stairs, out of the garage. Once Peridot can no longer see her, she finally musters up the courage to go after Lapis.  
Peridot runs up the stairs after Lapis, tripping over her own feet as her short legs move to fast for her body to keep up with. She manages her way up the stairs and falls flat on her face at the top, just in time to see Lapis step out of the apartment, suitcases in hand. How did she pack so quickly? Had she already had them ready? Lapis looks down at Peridot, “I’m sorry Peridot...but I can’t stay here if you’re not going to let me stand up for myself. Goodbye Peridot.”  
And with that, Lapis runs past Peridot, and down the stairs, grabbing Peridot’s car keys from the ground on the way.


End file.
